Love Is Daydreaming
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Sora x Sunao Love is the only cure for their worries and fears.


Disclaimer: Sukisyo isn't mine. The show, its characters, and all related materials belong to their respective owners.

Love Is Daydreaming  
By: Nanaki BH

I've been waiting for hours now. He's never gone for this long… where could the guy be? I don't know if I've blinked the whole time he's been gone. My eyes have been glued to the door, waiting for him to walk in. I managed to pull my eyes away from the door just long enough to glance at the digital clock on my nightstand. It's ten thirty-one at night and he's still not back. With all that's happened lately I can't help but feel worried. Now that I think about it, I'm really not sure where Sunao went to start with.

No, I thought to myself, don't get worried like this. He's just fine, wherever he is. I shouldn't get paranoid now. After all that's happened, I should just relax or I'll be digging myself an early grave. Relax… yeah, that's what I should be doing. I gave my dorm room a swift once-over and nodded to myself calmly. Good. I shrugged off my loose shirt and lied down in my bed, switching off the lamp at my bedside. Lying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling; blank, white – very boring. I closed my eyes, but it was like they were itching to open again. I shakily ran a hand through my hair, still damp from my shower. (I'll add that the shower didn't help at all either, by the way.) I knew I shouldn't worry, and it all worked out in the logic side of my brain, but that part of me that's in love with Sunao was really worried still. That side is never very trusting of the logic side.

I rolled onto my side. That was a really bad move. On that side of the room was his bed; empty and untouched. I clutched the blankets to my chest, along with Toshizou, feeling an uncomfortable tug at my heart. I'd never seen something so horribly frightening. Once again, I scolded myself and reminded myself that he was probably safe somewhere. He must have just lost track of time. I didn't need to worry about him all the time like he's still a child. He can take care of himself.

Or was I just making excuses for him?

Suddenly my room felt very big… and cold… and lonely. I pulled the covers up around my shoulders and curled up, closing my eyes tightly. It's late and I'm tired, I told myself. I'm imagining everything. I've gotten myself sick sometimes like that. I'll feel a little sick and I'll go lie down... just to end up making myself feel worse because I thought about it too much. Yeah, I thought, I'm imagining everything. I took a deep breath, and tried to steady my wildly beating heart. That's when I finally heard a key turn in the lock and saw the dorm door open. I sat up quickly and rubbed at my eyes.

I wasn't seeing things. "Sunao!" I shouted happily. I sat up immediately, turning on the lamp again.

"Shh!" He whispered, closing the door behind him and locking it. "People are asleep, you know." He had on his messenger bag. That's odd…

"Where were you?" I asked.

He smirked, seeing me concerned. "Sorry, Kuu-chan," he said. "I was visiting Minato-san about some grades." He laughed apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nanami kept me for a bit longer to make sure I ate something. Sorry if I made you worry."

I growled and threw Toshizou at him, which he caught before it could hit him. "Idiot," I barked.

He smiled sweetly, moving to his bed to sit down. He held my elephant still and gave him a squish, making him squeak. "At least you had Toshizou to keep you company," he said. I glared at him darkly. "Fine," he said, "don't be thankful still. Like you could have done a better job of patching him up…"

I softened my gaze. That was no way to be treating him. I should just be grateful that he's back… _and_ that he fixed my favorite toy. "Sorry, Nao," I said quietly, staring at my lap. "And thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He took off his bag, placing it close to his bed. I watched him wordlessly as he opened his drawer to fish around for his pajamas. He produced them triumphantly, tossing them down on his bed. It looked like he made a move to take off his shirt, his back turned to me, but he stopped. He turned around and regarded me silently. "Nn, Kuu-chan… do you mind?" His eyebrows were furrowed. A deep blush worked its way across his delicate cheeks.

I grinned. "Not at all," I said. He nodded thankfully and turned away, feeling safer with some privacy. I hope he knows I took that a little differently; all on purpose of course. I couldn't help the huge grin that must have been plastered on my face. I stood up, silent and stealthy. I watched as he moved to grab his shirt at the bottom – that's when I made my move. I took his hands in mine. His breath caught and he struggled a little. "What, you were asking for help weren't you?" I asked innocently. At that point it was like his whole body flushed.

"You _know_ I didn't mean it like that! You're so mean!" He struggled a little more and I wrapped my arms around his chest then.

"Relax," I said, kissing the base of his neck. He did as I told, but I could hear him whimper a little… but it didn't seem to be in discomfort. I soon felt his fingers coming to rest on top of mine. I saw his eyes slide shut and he leaned against my chest, letting me kiss him more by baring his neck further. "You're so sweet," I whispered. "I've missed you so much."

This time he really relaxed; happy I wasn't Yoru again, I guess. His hands moved slowly to the bottom of his shirt. He was so… I don't know; cute and timid could be it. I took the hint. Gently, I helped him lift it, admiring his lithe form as it was pulled over his head. Before long, he was turned in my direction, helping me intimately remove his school uniform. When we reached his boxer shorts he stopped, backing away nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked away, blushing furiously. His arms were folded on his chest and he kept the rest of himself close; taut. "I… like the attention… but… you know how it is." I paused to think about it. He _was_ right. If I was in his position, I'd be hesitating too.

"Okay," I said, "I know what you can do." I rubbed his smooth cheek, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Just take them off and sleep in my bed naked. It'd make things in the future much easier."

"What!" He cried, completely taken off guard. He stumbled back in such cute shock. "What do you mean by _things in the future_!"

I smiled. Gently, I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. "Just trust me on this, alright? I won't do anything dirty, I promise." He must have believed me or something because he nodded in consent. "Are you sure?" I asked again. "You're probably going to be embarrassed out of your mind, but remember; the promise is nothing dirty." He nodded again, this time firmer and more confident. "I'm going to look, you know?"

"F-fine. Just do it," he said quickly. Just when I was about to though, he grabbed my hands with a surprising strength. "Wait!" He gasped. "One more thing, okay? You have to get naked too. I don't want to be alone in this."

I nodded as he did. "Want me to undress first?"

He sputtered for a second, trying to comprehend what I just said. "That's fine, I guess." In Sunao's language that meant, "Thank you for making this less uncomfortable." I shouldn't expect any lengthy responses from him. I should have learned that by now.

So as promised, I undressed quickly and… _rather_ unceremoniously too. I practically tripped on my pajama pants as I stepped out of them. So what; maybe I _was_ nervous. The Campus Jack Of All Trades has taught me to follow through with all promises. "There," I said, "now you." But he didn't budge. He just stood there _looking at me_. I felt my temples begin to sweat under his gaze. "Come on," I urged.

What he did next came as a shocker. He got closer (what I thought was _much too close_ initially) and he embraced me. It was loose at first, but he got even closer, closing the space between us. His soft and delicate fingers worked their way up my back to hold me at my shoulders. Though the light in the room was dim, I was still able to make out his features; all calm, content, and loving. It struck me as so familiar; like one of the many things I've missed since we were little. I tilted his chin and looked into his eyes. He didn't try to avert his eyes from mine this time. He stayed still and it was like he was seriously seeing _into_ me. I couldn't resist a small laugh when he pushed himself up on his toes to try to kiss me. I obliged by leaning down to kiss him tenderly.

"Kuu-chan," he whispered against my shoulder.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment. "You're still getting naked."

"Dammit."

I kissed his cheek again, just in case, and leaned down in front of him to slip off his shorts. Well, it was the point of no return and things didn't look so bad. I looked up at him, and just as I thought, he'd gone red again. After standing back up, I placed my hands on his shoulders. He fidgeted a bit, looking more than nervous. "You're fine," I said. "Geez." I bent forward and pressed our foreheads together. Finally I got him to smile.

"What now?" he asked.

I grinned and received a pretty painful smack on the arm. "Fine," I groaned, "but it's going to involve the bed either way. That was in the promise, remember?" As if to avoid further embarrassment, he practically dove under the covers. I was soon to follow, but I took my time and I could still feel him watching me. "Now then," I said, turning off the small lamp, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

He didn't speak; he just snuggled up to me, wrapping his arms tightly about my chest. Actually, he didn't need to speak. I guess I finally realized that now. He doesn't need words to express what he feels. The same goes for me. Love isn't something that you need words for. It speaks for itself in its own kind of language. All you need is a heart to hear it.

The room didn't seem as dark as it did before. I'm not sure if I even noticed the moonlight when he was away. Maybe there was none… Maybe there's none now. Maybe the room's just brighter with him here or something. Whatever it is, I feel at ease now. Sleep finally doesn't feel so far away.

Author's Notes: Well, it's done. I liked getting back to vignette sort of things. I couldn't make that over PG-13 in fear of killing me, so too bad. I tried to make that as IC as I could. So… yeah. I have no idea what to think of this, so you tell me. Review!


End file.
